Dulce tentacion
by bibliofilia
Summary: Katniss de 18 años está muriendo por finalmente sentir la pasión, pero todos los chicos de su edad sólo la aburren, y la sola idea de estar con uno realmente no la excita. Un fin de semana en la casa de su mejor amiga Annie, cambiara por completo la vida de Katniss, esto gracias al padre de su amiga.. el Sr,Mellark.. Pero ambos saben que está mal. ¿Se impediran sentir la lujuria?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss de dieciocho años está muriendo por finalmente sentir la pasión, de experimentar lo que es el sexo, pero todos los chicos de su edad no sólo la aburren, sino que la sola idea de estar con uno realmente no la excita.

Un fin de semana en la casa de su mejor amiga Annie, Katniss se topa con el padre de Annie quien generalmente está ausente por negocios. Soltero y en sus cuarenta, el Sr. Mellark inspira en Katniss el tipo de lujuria que todos los muchachos de su escuela sólo podrían soñar provocar. Katniss asume, sin embargo, que las posibilidades de que el Sr. Mellark regrese sus "afectos" son nulas.

Después de un vergonzoso incidente que implica una mancha de salsa y unos pantalones cortos, la desenfrenada lujuria adolescente de Katniss se desata, y el Sr. Mellark cree que ya no puede resistir la tentación que plantea la mejor amiga de su hija.

Ambos saben que está mal. Sin embargo, mientras la noche avanza, podrá el Sr. Mellark contener su deseo por Katniss? ¿O cederá y tomara lo ella que está tan dispuesta a ofrecer?

* * *

Hola! Lamento no poder publicar en la otra historia pero la preparatoria me consume mucho, por lo pronto subire esta que es muy corta y practicamente la lei hoy junto a unos compañeros.

Espero la disfruten, a mi me encanto.

La historia esta adaptada sin fines de lucros y es de la maravillosa L.J. Anderson "Sophie's Sweet temptation" y con los personajes de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins


	2. ¿Dulce Katniss?

Capitulo 1: ¿Dulce Katniss?

Mis dedos se movían rápidamente sobre el teclado, escribiendo una respuesta rápida a la invitación de Annie. Acepté, en parte porque habían pasado meses desde que me había quedado por la noche, pero también era el hecho de que estaba deseando salir de casa.

Mamá estaba en otro frenesí de limpieza, tratando de tener el lugar listo para su reunión del club literario la noche siguiente. Una ojeada al nuevo libro que estaba sobre su mesa de noche me dijo que su grupo se había trasladado de Best-sellers a destripadores de blusa, o porno para mamá como se le llama estos días.

Personalmente, prefiero la cosa real – el porno aunque sea sexo no es real, por desgracia.

Uno necesitaría experimentarlo para saber si lo disfruta o no. Ahora bien, no es como si yo no hubiese tenido oportunidades en el pasado –encuentros en los dormitorios de los chicos, caricias en coches aparcados, y el ocasional ligue borracho en una fiesta– pero parecía que cualquier fragmento de excitación que me las arreglaba para conjurar desaparecería completamente cada vez que un chico comenzaba a buscar a tientas o tartamudeaba. Todos acababan luciendo como si no tuvieran ninguna idea de lo que era un coño, y mucho menos qué hacer con uno. Adolescentes.

No quería que mi primera vez se sintiera como un torpe experimento. Cuando perdiera mi virginidad, quería un chico seguro de sí mismo, que entendiera el cuerpo de una mujer y cómo hacerla sentir bien. Necesitaba a un chico que no llegara antes de que yo pudiera preguntar: –"¿Ya está?"

Tal vez estaba esperando demasiado. Probablemente todo el porno que había visto durante años me había dado grandes expectativas sobre el sexo y como yo quería que fuera.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera qué quería una infinita variedad de excesos sexuales a mi alcance. Sin bloqueos parentales, tenía la red informática mundial a mi entera disposición, acceso a las cosas más provocativas y a más tabúes de los que puedas imaginar, todo ello contribuyendo a mis irrazonables estándares en los chicos adolescentes y la negativa a hacer frente a sus desafortunados problemas de confianza y resistencia.

Y luego estaba Annie Mellark –desde que mi mejor amiga perdió su virginidad con su novio Finnick durante las vacaciones de invierno, ha estado prácticamente insoportable – el sexo era todo de lo que ella hablaba.

Según ella, Finnick tiene una polla larga y gruesa y follaba como un semental. Resultaba difícil no rodar mis ojos cada vez que oía ese comentario. Personalmente, no me atraen los excesivamente musculosos, del tipo culturista como Finnick, pero eso no me impide estar extremadamente celosa de la relación que tienen – o de su vida sexual aparentemente perfecta y satisfactoria.

Con un pesado suspiro, reuní toda la ropa que necesitaría para un fin de semana en la casa Mellark – unos pares de bragas, calcetines, tres tops, un par de pantalones cortos de jean y una falda, en caso de que terminemos saliendo.

Desde que yo prefiero no dormir desnuda junto a mi mejor amiga, tomé una de mis enormes camisetas y fui en busca de otra, sólo para volver con las manos vacías. Fue entonces cuando note la desbordante cesta de la ropa, cerca de la puerta de mi cuarto de baño.

En lugar de llegar tarde porque estaba lavando la ropa, me decidí a pedir prestado algo cuando llegara. De cierto modo, yo estaba un poco emocionada de tener una razón para incluso preguntar. Annie siempre compraba cosas sexys – pequeños y atrevidos negligés que probablemente le provocarían a mi madre un ataque al corazón si pensaba que yo era dueña de uno.

Una vez que tenía todo empacado y listo, me dirigí rápidamente a casa de Annie - una restaurada casa victoriana a pocas calles de mi barrio. Cuando llegue al camino de entrada, me sorprendí al ver el coche del señor Mellark - una elegante Merced negra – aparcado en el garaje abierto junto al pequeño Civic rojo de Annie.

Era realmente un raro acontecimiento cuando el señor Mellark estaba en casa. De hecho, no me habría sorprendido si hubiese pasado más de un año desde que lo había visto por última vez, ya que su trabajo a menudo lo llevaba a viajes de una semana por todo el país.

De muchas maneras, yo envidiaba a Annie- una hermosa casa, tarjetas de crédito, la posibilidad de tener a su novio durmiendo en su casa, sin mencionar las toneladas de privacidad y libertad. Para tener todo eso, sin embargo, ella prácticamente tuvo que renunciar a su relación con su padre.

El Sr. Mellark no era una mala persona – sólo eligió una carrera que no era para un hombre de familia, aunque me imagino que él no había esperado que su ex esposa, la madre de Annie, huyera hace tres años dejándolo con una hija adolescente que apenas conocía.

Creo que él sólo hizo lo mejor que pudo, y eso incluye contratar una ama de llaves – o niñera, como le llamaba Annie. No fue sino hasta hace unos meses cuando Annie cumplió los dieciocho y fue finalmente capaz de deshacerse de la niñera con la promesa de que no habría ni pijamadas ni fiestas. Hasta ahora, Annie no había jugado a ser anfitriona a ninguna fiesta, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que Finnick estaba muy familiarizado con la cama de dosel de su novia.

Yo estaba casi segura de que ya habría tenido una fiesta si su padre no hubiese amenazado con volver a casa antes de tiempo sin previo aviso en alguna ocasión. El hecho de que estuviera aquí ahora del todo me llevó a creer que Annie debía haber cancelado una pijamada con Finnick. Probablemente yo era sólo el plan de contingencia.

Caramba, gracias Annie!

Con el modo en que él solía ir y venir, no tenía ni idea de si el Sr. Mellark iba a estar aquí todo el fin de semana o si solamente estaba en casa durante unas horas. En caso que él tuviera que salir, me aparqué detrás del coche de Annie en su lugar.

No fue sino hasta que me traslade para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí que noté a alguien dentro del oscuro garaje.

Inmediatamente, sentí un tirón de deseo en mi interior cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en una figura masculina moviéndose fluidamente a través de las sombras, acercándose a la entrada iluminada por el sol. Nunca había visto al Sr. Mellark sin camisa antes, lo cual era lamentable, porque para un hombre en sus cuarenta, él realmente lucía increíble. Yo, por el contrario, debo haber parecido una idiota parada allí mirando, mis ojos devorando con avidez la visión de su magro cuerpo, memorizando cada suave línea del músculo firmemente envuelto alrededor de un torso muy bien construido y unos brazos ligeramente esculpidos.

Mi respiración se aceleró mientras mi mirada vagaba por la estructura de su perfecto cuerpo, haciendo una pausa cuando encontré el esculpido músculo en forma de v que hizo agua mi boca. Yo no podía incluso pensar a donde ese rastro feliz se dirigía, o terminaría con los muslos pegajosos y las bragas empapadas. En cambio, mis ojos siguieron el descendente camino memorizando la imagen de esas poderosas piernas cubiertas por un par de pantalones cortos de baloncesto negros descansando tentadoramente bajo en sus caderas.

—Katniss—llamó él cuando me notó, su rica voz tan cálida e invitadora atrajo mi atención a su familiar y atractivo rostro.

El Sr. Mellark siempre había sido un hombre muy atractivo, pero parecía ser el tipo de persona que solo mejoraba con la edad. Notando que estaba siendo grosera, le di un pequeño saludo de reconocimiento, ganándome una deslumbrante sonrisa a cambio.

No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que él estuviera enfrente de mí, cogiendo un balón de baloncesto que yo no había notado hasta que él lo tenía en las manos.

—¿Quieres jugar?— preguntó él casi con coquetería, dándome un guiño que me hizo sonrojar.

—Probablemente me dejarías ganar—. Mi respuesta era tímida y coqueta. Distante y aburrida era generalmente mi Modus Operandi. Yo no era una perra ni nada. Simplemente no me relaciono bien con los chicos de mi edad.

Él movió la cabeza con ironía, mostrando una pícara sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mí, los ojos bailando con diversión.

Sólo tomó tres suaves pasos antes de que estuviera a mí misma altura y que yo quedara cerca de su ancho pecho mientras él atrapaba el balón con soltura. Al verlo así, tan masculino y sexy.

No era suficiente que él tuviera la cara de un Adonis. ¿Realmente tenía que estar sin camisa también? Yo no estaba segura de si mis pobres bragas de algodón podrían manejar otra inundación.

—Entonces no me conoces muy bien, dulce Katniss. Yo siempre juego para ganar.

Casi me ahogué. ¿Dulce Katniss?

Debo de estar enferma y ser una pervertida porque ese cariñoso e infantil apelativo me excitó más de lo que quisiera admitir. Reí nerviosamente sin saber qué decir a su arrogante respuesta. Parecía que el Sr. Mellark tenía cierta habilidad diabólica que le permitía volverme cachonda y silenciosa.

—Annie no me dijo que te ibas a quedar—, dijo él de repente, probablemente sintiendo la incómoda y burbujeante tensión entre nosotros.

Tenía que responderle, o él empezaría a pensar que yo estaba loca. —Umm ... ella me pidió que pasara la noche. Espero que eso esté bien.

—Por supuesto. Eres siempre bienvenida aquí—. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa que hizo que casi me desmayara. Lamentablemente, ni siquiera intenté reprimirme el imaginar cómo se sentiría su boca sobre la mía.

La sola idea hizo que mi cara se sonrojarse, lo que sólo pareció hacerle sonreír más.

Si él no fuera el padre de mi mejor amiga, yo podría haber pensado que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

Ya quisieras.

—Bueno, voy a ir a ver a Annie —le comenté, sintiéndome torpe ante mi nueva atracción por un hombre que estaba totalmente fuera de mí alcance.

—Entonces portaros bien niñas.

Cogí mi bolso finalmente, cerrando la puerta del coche. Detrás de mí, podía oír el sonido del Sr. Mellark haciendo dribbling y lanzando el balón, sus zapatillas moviéndose a través de la acera. No quería nada más que volver corriendo allí y mirarlo mientras jugaba, pero no había manera de que yo simplemente me quedara parada allí viendo como sus músculos se tensaban y flexionaban mientras él se ponía todo caliente y sudoroso— por lo menos no sin derretirme en un charco de baba.

Realmente me sentí como una gran pervertida por pensar cosas así sobre el padre de mi mejor amiga. Estaba... simplemente mal. Además, yo estaba segura de que nunca sería nada más que una niña ante los ojos del señor Mellark. La idea de él, presionando sus labios con los míos no era más que una fantasía, algo en que pensar más tarde con dos dedos enterrados profundamente en mi coño.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, mis bragas estaban empapadas, haciéndome sentir aún más incómoda cuando me di cuenta de que estaba allí saludándome, lista para tener un poco de tiempo de chicas y mirar las cosas del prom. Era justo la distracción que yo necesitaba.

* * *

Hola, miren la historia no esta dividida en capitulos solo que... la verdad no se porque la puse separada, el punto aqui es que todo se desarrolla el mismo dia.

Gracias, disfruten.


	3. Oh dios mío!

Oh dios mío!

Una vez nos acomodamos en su dormitorio por la noche, Annie sacó varias revistas, queriendo que yo le ayudara a elegir un peinado. Tuve que ahogar un gemido cuando pensé en la tortura que tenía que soportar esa noche. No podía creer que faltaban apenas unas semanas.

—Estaba pensando en usarlo con un toque clásico, pero si Finnick comienza a molestarme en la limusina podría estropearlo —consideró ella con indiferencia, mordiéndose el labio en contemplación.

—Me gusta más suelto —le dije, admirando su sedoso cabello oscuro, el color tan diferente al de su padre, dorado.

En cierto modo, me sentí simple junto a la exótica belleza de Annie. Donde ella era piel oliva, alta y esbelta, yo era bajita y curvilínea– morena, del tipo la-chica-de-al-lado. Me sentí un poco patética cuando me encontré considerando si yo era o no del tipo del Sr. Mellark

Después de un rato, a Annie y a mí nos dio hambre así que decidimos continuar en la planta baja. Ella mencionó algo acerca de hacer una pizza casera, lo que sonaba muy bien para mí.

—¿Te importaría poner la salsa? —me pidió Annie, entregándome un pan con la corteza desplegada así ella podría empezar a rallar el queso. Agarré el cucharón para probar un poco, así podría estar segura de que tenía el suficiente sabor.

Desafortunadamente, yo era tan torpe que termine con salpicaduras de salsa en la parte delantera de la camisa.

—Joder —murmuré buscando una toalla de papel, algo que poder usar para limpiar rápidamente mi desorden.

—Oh, no. No lo frotes Kat. Vas a fijar la mancha. Ve al cuarto de lavado por el pasillo y enjuágalo. Cuando hayas terminado, hay algunos quitamanchas en la estantería al lado de la lavadora —sugirió ella rápidamente sintiendo pánico acerca de la mancha, yo me apresuré al cuarto de lavado y rápidamente me deslicé fuera de mi camisa.

Pronto, la irritación se disparó al darme cuenta de que no sólo había conseguido salsa en mi camisa, sino que también había empapado mi sujetador de satén blanco. Con un resoplido, también lo quité, decidiendo enjuagarlos juntos.

Una vez que lavé todo el exceso de salsa, agarré el quitamanchas y apliqué rápidamente en los lugares sucios. Tomó un momento para conseguir que la gelatinosa sustancia funcionara en la mancha, pero finalmente parecía estar saliendo de mi camisa.

Mientras estaba allí intentando sin éxito sacar la mancha de mi sujetador, escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de mí y luego una breve roce de tela desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Yo ni siquiera había oído a Annie llegar.

—¿Derramaste salsa en ti, también? —Bromeé, llamando sobre mi hombro.

Cuando no escuché su respuesta, giré y vi al Sr. Mellark allí de pie, caliente y sudoroso, su húmedo pelo negro enmarañado sobre su enrojecida frente, los ojos verdes muy abiertos y sorprendidos. Sólo me tomó otro segundo darme cuenta de que él estaba más o menos desnudo, sus pantalones cortos de baloncesto y calzoncillos estaban agrupados en sus tobillos y sus zapatillas descansaban al azar frente a él como si rápidamente los hubiera quitado con la punta del pie, sin haber notado que yo estaba de pie tranquilamente en un rincón.

Mi boca cayó abierta, el shock y el deseo claramente escrito por todo mi rostro.

Santa mierda!

A medida que mi mirada vagaba por su perfecto físico, de repente me encontré incapaz de mirar lejos de la enorme polla que colgaba bajo y pesada entre sus piernas, especialmente cuando comenzó a crecer y a endurecerse ante mis ojos.

En respuesta, un caliente dolor comenzó a latir repentinamente dentro de mis bragas, apreté mis muslos, preguntándome como se sentiría esa polla deslizándose. Seguramente algo tan grande lastimaría mi virgen coño.

Tan doloroso como sonaba, todavía había algo tan primordial y erótico sobre ser reclamada.

Sólo imaginar mi pequeño e inocente coño extendiéndose alrededor de la gruesa polla del Sr. Mellark tenía mis bragas tan húmedas que se pegaban a los labios de mi vagina, mis pezones se arrugaron y tensaron. La intensa sensación me tenía impaciente por acariciar y apretar mis pechos, pero en el momento en que mi mano se extendió para hacer precisamente eso, fui sacudida de mi aturdimiento, de repente consciente de mi propia y evidente desnudez.

—Oh dios mío —grité, luchando por agarrar algo para cubrirme cuando me di cuenta de cómo debo haber lucido allí de pie en topless en su cuarto de lavado.

—Joder, Katniss. Lo siento —dijo él rápidamente, su rostro rojo con vergüenza.

Mi arrebato debe haberlo sobresaltado de cualquier trance en el que él estuviera porque lo siguiente que supe, es que se inclinó y tiró de sus pantalones cortos de nuevo, luchando por estirar la cinturilla de los calzoncillos sobre la rígida erección que resaltaba directamente delante de él. —No te había visto allí. Sólo vine cambiarme. Yo no tendría que...

—Está bien, Sr. Mellark —susurre rápidamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de salir de la habitación. Él no respondió.

Estaba tan sorprendida y excitada, incapaz de evitar reproducir lo que había pasado de nuevo en mi cabeza. Mi mente no podía comprender el hecho de que ¡acababa de ver al padre de mi mejor amiga desnudo y no era un sueño! Si antes pensaba que lo deseaba, eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ya. Ahora, yo lo quería a él y a esa enorme polla, tanto así que un pequeño gemido de necesidad se deslizó por mis labios como una súplica.

Todo lo podía pensar era en tener su gruesa polla en mis manos... mi boca... mi coño. Verlo allí, justo en frente de mí, pero sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, era una autentica tortura.

Sentí vergüenza por mi reacción. Él tenía que haber notado el deseo en mis ojos. No era tan evidente como el suyo, pero yo no tenía ninguna duda de que él reconoció la mirada que le estaba dando.

Por él, sin embargo, me sentí terrible. Probablemente estaba tan avergonzado, sobre todo por la reacción que tuvo cuando me vio en topless, aunque dicha reacción me dio algo para reflexionar.

Realmente parecía que encontraba mi cuerpo atractivo, pero puedo estar equivocada. El Sr. Mellark se había divorciado hace varios años, así que tal vez él no estaba recibiendo ninguna atención últimamente. Era absolutamente posible que él estuviera tan profundamente solo que el mínimo atisbo de carne desnuda femenina podría hacerle sentir.

Tenía que creer que eso fue simplemente un golpe de suerte. No podía hacerme ilusiones, porque nunca quise ser una de esas delirantes chicas que se sentían atraídas por los hombres no disponibles, solo para acabar solas y con el corazón roto.

Puesto que yo no podía tenerlo, sólo tendría que utilizar la vivida visión de ese duro pene como combustible para mis fantasías en los años venideros.

En ese momento, yo sabía que nada se podía hacer al respecto, así que sólo abotone una camisa gris que encontré descansando cerca de la secadora y luego continúe lo que estaba haciendo antes del... incidente.

Necesitando alejar mi mente de la sofocante confusión, me retiré de nuevo a la cocina, ya habiendo lanzado mi camisa y el sujetador en el lavado. Annie estaba agregando ya el último de los ingredientes sobre la pizza, completamente ajena al intercambio que acababa de suceder entre su padre y yo.

—¿Funciono? —preguntó ella, dándome una rebanada de pepperoni para refrigerar.

—La camiseta va a estar bien. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi sujetador —le respondí con una leve mueca.

—Eso es una mierda. Bueno puedes pedir prestado uno de los míos. Sabes que no me importa.

—Gracias. Oye, necesito que me prestes un camisón también. Solo tenía uno limpio para usar y lo dejé.

—Por supuesto. De hecho... —empezó ella con un susurro, haciéndome un gesto para que me inclinara más cerca. —Finnick me compró por lo menos diez diminutas piezas para elegir para el día del baile. Nunca los usaré todos, así que si quieres toma unos y llévatelos a casa, el corto y plateado no... Ese es con el que me voy a quedar.

—Gracias —respondí con entusiasmo. Tendría que ocultarlos de mamá. Yo ya lavaba mi propia ropa, era por eso que no tenía otra camiseta para dormir antes, pero también significaba que sería poco probable que ella lo averiguara.

Después de que la pizza estuvo hecha, Annie y yo agarramos una gran porción, y nos sentamos en la mesa para disfrutar de ella. No fue hasta que estábamos casi terminando que el Sr. Mellark entró en la habitación, vestido y recién duchado. Me asombré cuando agarró un plato y una rebanada y se sentó a mi lado.

Era un poco incómodo, porque todo lo que yo podía pensar era en lo que él podría haber estado haciendo en la ducha. ¿Se habría tocado a sí mismo?

¿Acaso follo su mano pensando en mi boca... mi coño?

Mientras Annie estaba sentada allí charlando sin cesar sobre el baile, Finnick, y compras, no pude hacer nada más que mirar al padre de mi mejor amiga, pensando en todas las cosas malas que quería que hiciéramos juntos.

—¿Y tú, Katniss? —interrumpió el Sr. Mellark.—¿Quién es el afortunado que te llevara al baile?

Mi cara se puso roja con vergüenza. —Voy a ir sola, señor —le respondí, bajando la mirada a mi plato.

—No lo digas como si nadie te hubiera preguntado— reprendió Annie, sacudiendo su cabeza con molestia. —Ella rechazó como a una docena de chicos, papá.

—¿Oh? —preguntó él curiosamente, mirándome con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—La mayoría de los chicos con los que vamos a la escuela son muy inmaduros —explique sin convicción.

—Bueno, eso no me extraña. Los chicos de tu edad simplemente no saben cómo tratar a una mujer.

Por supuesto, él lo entendía. Mi mejor amiga ni siquiera aceptaba mis razones, pero su padre entendía lo que sentía. Tal vez podía ver que yo estaba interesada en hombres. Hombres experimentados con hermosos cuerpos y pollas perfectas que sabían cómo usarlas.

Hombres como el Sr. Mellark...

—Finnick, obviamente es la excepción —defendió Annie antes de pasar a hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era su novio. Dejé de escuchar porque cuando levante la mirada, el Sr. Mellark estaba observándome, bueno, a mi boca, en realidad.

¿Estaba imaginando como sería besarme? Mi lengua se asomó, deslizándose a través de mi labio inferior, humedeciéndolo. Sus ojos la siguieron, la garganta balanceándose ligeramente mientras él tragaba saliva con fuerza. Momentos después, repetí la acción, demorándome un poco más esta vez, mientras lo miraba desde debajo de mis pestañas.

Mi pulso se aceleró en respuesta a su oscura mirada, y traté de imaginar que indecentes pensamientos podrían estar corriendo por su cabeza. Realmente esperaba que involucraran empujar su polla dentro de mí.

De repente, Annie, todavía inconsciente, estaba fuera de su silla y agarrando su plato para llevarlo al fregadero, hablando sin parar sobre Finnick y algunas becas de fútbol que él estaba tratando de conseguir. Mientras tanto, mis ojos no habían dejado al Sr. Mellark. Su mirada estaba trabada con la mía, al menos hasta que cayó a mi regazo.

Seguí su mirada hacia abajo, sólo para contemplar su mano moviéndose debajo de la mesa, vagando hacia mi muslo. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo cuando su dedo meñique empezó a cepillar suavemente contra mi pierna desnuda debajo del dobladillo de mis pantalones cortos.

Annie estaba parada a menos de diez pies de distancia de nosotros, así que tuve que morder mi labio para suprimir los embarazosos sonidos que amenazaba con ceder.

Mordí mi labio aún más duro cuando el Sr. Mellark se inclinó más cerca, dándome el placer de sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas, dejándome incluso más húmeda de lo que yo ya estaba.

—Te ves bien en mi camisa, Katniss...—, susurró él modestamente haciéndome retorcer en mi silla. —Aunque debo admitir que te ves mejor sin ella. —Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco en respuesta a sus sugerentes palabras y la ronca voz de tenor masculina.

Y luego él empujo su silla y se puso de pie, agarrando nuestros platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

Yo estaba confundida. ¿Hice algo mal?


	4. ¿Puedes volver a escaparte otra vez?

¿Puedes volver a escaparte otra vez?

Podría haberme acercado y demandado una explicación por la forma en que se estaba burlando de mí, pero Annie estaba cerca, haciéndome desear que ella simplemente subiera a su habitación y hablara con Finnick.

Inmediatamente, me sentí muy culpable por estar molesta con mi mejor amiga. No era culpa suya que yo ansiara a su hermoso padre. Yo era una amiga terrible.

Con una última mirada al señor Mellark, planeé seguir a Annie arriba y tratar de ignorar el hueco dolor entre mis piernas, pero la mirada que él me estaba dando me dejó aturdida y caliente.

Santa mierda, yo deseaba a ese hombre.

Me quedé mirándolo, esperando que me diera alguna señal o indicio de que quería hablar conmigo, tal vez reunirnos o algo. Cualquier cosa. Él no lo hizo. En cambio, simplemente se sirvió un vaso de vino y entró en la sala de estar.

Tal vez esperaba que me acercara a él cuando Annie no estuviera alrededor. Eso tendría más sentido.

Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer por el momento, seguí a Annie arriba, con la esperanza de poder ver una película. Necesitaba una distracción.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella al entrar en su cuarto. —Te ves un poco sonrojada.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco caliente por la cocina, supongo. —Mentí, sabiendo que era su padre ridículamente caliente y sus bromas que me tenían así. —¿Por qué no vemos una película? —Cambié de tema, desviando sus inquisitivas preguntas para que ella no pudiera llegar más cerca de la verdad.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres ver algo sexy o de miedo? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Vamos con de miedo —acepté rápidamente. Yo no creo que pueda manejar ver gente teniendo sexo, sabiendo que no sería capaz de conseguir cualquier alivio sin pensar en su padre. Ciertamente no quería imaginar ser follada por la gruesa polla del Sr. Mellark mientras estaba sentada al lado de su hija fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

En realidad no había importado mucho, sin embargo. Todavía no podía sacar al hombre de la cabeza. No estaba segura de si incluso lo querría.

Una vez terminada la película, Annie me recordó los conjuntos de lencería que mencionó anteriormente, lo que pareció levantar un poco mi espíritu.

Después de modelar cada uno de ellos para Annie, terminé eligiendo algunos que lucían muy sexys en mí.

El rosa y el rojo no eran realmente lo mío, así que cuando encontré un corsé de color purpura profundo, lo tomé, así como uno negro, en seda con sostén y pantis con ligas y medias. Annie terminó eligiendo el tercero por mí: un vestido blanco puro que caía unos centímetros por debajo de mi culo, con un sostén escotado que levanta y dejaba mis pechos al descubierto. La falda flotaba alrededor y parecía tan suave y sedosa.

En el momento en el que me vi en él, sabía que eso era lo que quería llevar cuando perdiera mi virginidad. Era tan sexy y perfecto que no pude evitar incluir al Sr. Mellark en esa fantasía, preguntándome si al verme usándolo podría volver a excitarse.

Por un rato, Annie y yo nos quedamos charlando. Ella molestando acerca del baile, insistiendo que fuera con el amigo de Finnick, cuya invitación ya había declinado dos veces. Simplemente ella no entendía que él no era mi tipo, y acordar ir con él a la fiesta sólo le daría la idea equivocada. Honestamente, habría omitido la maldita cosa si mi madre no hubiese gastado unos cientos de dólares sorprendiéndome con un muy bonito vestido.

—Voy abajo para tomar algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo? —Le pregunté cuándo vi que tan tarde era. Esperaba tener un minuto a solas con el Sr. Mellark antes de que él se fuera a la cama pensando que yo era demasiado cobarde para responder a sus avances.

—No, estoy bien, gracias —sonrió ella distraída por su teléfono que comenzó a sonar, notificando un mensaje nuevo, probablemente de Finnick.

Mi cuerpo tembló en anticipación mientras me dirigía hacia abajo de las escaleras sintiéndome nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, especialmente sin saber qué iba a pasar con el Sr. Mellark o lo que él podría querer o esperar de mí.

Vacilante, hice mi camino por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina y dormitorio. Había un poco de luz asomando debajo de la puerta de la oficina, así que decidí comprobar esa primero.

Mientras me acercaba, pude oír un poco de sonido proveniente de la sala. Realmente no quería molestarlo si estaba ocupado, pero algo me dijo que él estaría feliz de verme. Llamé a la puerta, sintiéndome ansiosa y emocionada a la vez.

La sala quedo en silencio. —Sr. Mellark—dije suavemente, dando otro rápido golpe en la puerta.

Oí pasos mesurados mientras se acercaba a la puerta, mi pulso como loco, y mi respiración acelerada.

Mi corazón parecía como si fuera a escapar de mi pecho.

Finalmente, él abrió la puerta.

—¿Katniss? ¿Dónde está Annie? —preguntó él en voz baja, los ojos ardiendo, quemándome con su inquebrantable mirada.

—Ella cree que bajé para conseguir algo que beber. Sólo tengo un par de minutos —susurré.

En el momento en que confirmé que estábamos solos, algo cambió entre nosotros.

Los ojos del Sr. Mellark se volvieron oscuros y hambrientos, llenándome con renovado deseo que barrió a través mi cuerpo. —Joder... esto está tan mal —gimió él antes de deslizar su mano en mi cintura, tirando de mi hacia sí.

Y luego sus labios estaban en los míos, más suaves de lo esperado, pero llenos de una urgencia que casi me dejó jadeando contra su caliente boca. Su lengua cepillo sobre mi labio inferior buscando la entrada. Me abrí a él, amando su sabor, amando como deslizaba su lengua contra la mía tan experta y sensualmente, fácilmente trabajó mi cuerpo hasta la sumisión, silenciosamente diciéndome que yo era suya para tomar.

Sus dedos me provocaban, jalándome con más fuerza contra él hasta que ambos nos deslizamos más allá del umbral de su oficina. Rápidamente, él cerró la puerta detrás de mí antes de atraparme contra ella, trabajando su muslo entre mis piernas y deslizando sus manos sobre mi culo así él me podría levantar de mis pies.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, sus manos me estaban instando a envolver mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, así que lo hice, me aferre a él, excitada por la cercanía, por la falta de espacio medible entre nosotros. Su polla estaba justo allí, haciéndome gemir contra su boca mientras el grueso bulto en sus pantalones se presionaba duro e insistente entre mis piernas.

Mi corazón latía rápido... casi demasiado rápido.

Pensé que me volvería loca si no tenía esa perfecta polla dentro de mí, deslizándose, reclamándome, calmando ese hueco dolor que me hacía tan necesitada y desesperada. Me quejé, sabiendo sin duda que no teníamos suficiente tiempo para eso.

—Eres tan sexy, Katniss —susurró él, moviendo sus labios a mi cuello. —Déjame tocarte.

Silenciosamente, asentí, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro, relajándome para que él pudiese deslizar su gran mano en mis bragas donde sabía él me encontraría empapada e hinchada, mi coño dolía por su toque. Ni siquiera tuve que rogar antes de que él deslizara dos dedos dentro, haciéndome jadear y retorcerme cuando empezó a follarme con ellos.

Un gemido de placer se escapó de mis labios cuando él trabajó mi coño, sus dedos follando mi apretado agujerito mientras su pulgar frotaba mi clítoris en pequeños círculos, llevándome casi hasta el borde.

Me arqueé en su mano y él gimió ruidosamente. —Eres tan caliente y apretada... Quiero poner mi polla aquí pronto —admitió.

—Sí —siseé, mis ojos rodando cuando él deslizó un tercer dedo, dilatándome un poco, haciéndome anhelar sentir su polla dentro de mí más que otra cosa. Sólo quería saber lo bien que él podría hacerme sentir.

—¿Puedes venirte para mí, dulce niña? —me engatusó él mientras sus dedos se deslizaban más profundo, curvándose contra ese paradisíaco lugar. Asentí porque ya estaba a punto. —Sí... eso es. Llega sólo por mis dedos.

Esas deliciosas palabras me empujaron sobre el borde, mi clítoris pulsando húmedamente debajo de su pulgar cuando me vine duro, retorciéndome en sus brazos mientras él me sostenía en posición vertical. No pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos mientras mi cuerpo temblaba con placer.

—Sí... joder... eres tan sexy —elogió mientras sus dedos me frotaban suavemente, ayudándome a bajar del intenso clímax. Todavía no podía creer que todo esto acabara de pasar, que no era un sueño, que una parte de él estaba todavía dentro de mí, acariciándome lentamente.

Pensando en todo lo que pasó, deje escapar una débil exhalación justo cuando sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de mí. La sensación de pérdida que experimenté ante la falta de contacto no duró mucho tiempo porque pronto el Sr. Mellark estaba besándome otra vez, duro esta vez, su lengua deslizándose húmeda entre mis labios, haciéndome desear que él me besara entre mis piernas.

—¿Puedes volver a escaparte otra vez? —preguntó él después de romper nuestro breve beso, sus ojos tan oscuros, tan decididos en los míos. Asentí, no confiando en mi voz. —Espera hasta que Annie se duerma y luego ven a mi habitación.

Parpadeé, sorprendida de que él realmente me deseara. —Bueno —acepté, mi sonrisa tímida y emocionada.

—Adelante, ahora —dijo él en broma, dándome una palmada en mi culo con su gran mano. La juguetona acción sólo me hizo más difícil dejarlo cuando me retiré por el pasillo, aturdida por la lujuria.

Una vez que empezaron a llegar mis sentidos, me apresuré a la cocina, tomando mi bebida antes de apurarme a volver arriba. Estaba preocupada de que Annie pudiese sospechar, preguntándose por qué yo me había ido por tanto tiempo. Parecía que no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparme, sin embargo. Cuando volví arriba, y abrí la puerta de su dormitorio con recelo, vi que ella tenía el teléfono en su oído, hablando tranquilamente con Finnick.

Un suave suspiro dejó mis labios cuando me di cuenta que ella había estado demasiado absorbida para notarlo.

Minutos más tarde, apagó el teléfono después de decirle buenas noches a Finnick, diciendo las cursis cosas que probablemente se decían uno al otro antes de dormir cada noche. Ni siquiera me pude molestar por sus tontos rituales porque en ese momento estaba delirantemente feliz, especialmente cuando ella bostezó, y pareció estar lista para caer dormida en cualquier momento.

—Estoy cansada. ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —Le ofrecí, esperando que no quisiera permanecer despierta más tiempo.

—Sí. Apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos —estuvo de acuerdo ella con otro bostezo.

Nos tomó unos minutos estar listas para ir a la cama, cepillando el pelo y los dientes, y poniéndonos los pijamas.

Me puse la camiseta de la banda pero deslicé el vestido blanco de encaje debajo de mi almohada, así podría cambiarme antes de irme a la reunión con el Sr. Mellark otra vez. No quería sentirme tan expuesta, así que cogí un par de bragas blancas satinadas de mi bolsa. No eran tan bonitas como las de mi nuevo vestido, pero eran mejores que las de algodón azul que tenía puestas.

Esperar a que mi amiga cayera dormida se sintió como la media hora más larga de mi vida. Cuando ella finalmente roncaba, rápidamente cogí el vestido antes de caminar de puntillas hasta el cuarto de baño de Annie para cambiarme. Tan pronto como estaba vestida, pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, desordenándolo un poco. Incluso me tomé un momento para ajustar mis pechos, quería el look perfecto para el Sr. Mellark.

Después de un vistazo final hacia la puerta de Annie, me lancé por el pasillo, la emoción y la expectativa que rodeaba esta reunión clandestina me tenía ahogada prácticamente en lujuria. Mis muslos se apretaban con cada paso que daba, más cerca y más cerca de su habitación. ¿Iba a follarme? Realmente esperaba eso.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia su habitación por segunda vez esta noche, notando que las luces de la oficina estaban apagadas y la puerta cerrada.

Me acerqué a su cuarto, tratando de recordar algún momento en el que había estado allí durante los años que Annie y yo nos conocíamos entre sí, pero me quedé en blanco. Pensando en ello, estaba bastante segura de que el ama de llaves se aseguró de que nunca jugáramos en el dormitorio del Sr. Mellark.

Finalmente yo iba a jugar en esa habitación y con el mismo Sr. Mellark.

¿Podría realmente hacer esto sin desmayarme?

Con una profunda respiración final, toqué suavemente la madera de roble oscuro. —Entre —gritó su cálida voz. Esperaba que él me abriera la puerta y me dejara entrar, pero no lo hizo.

No fue sino hasta que yo la abrí que entendí el por qué. El Sr. Mellark estaba tumbado en la cama encima de las mantas leyendo un libro. Sus piernas estaban extendidas, una cruzada sobre la otra, usando nada más que un par de pantalones de pijama color gris, unas gafas de marco negro y una sonrisa irónica.

Mis rodillas se sentían débiles al verlo en un estado tan relajado, casi doméstico. Él estaba más allá de cualquier fantasía que yo había conjurado.

—Oh... Katniss, mi dulce niña, te ves impresionante. Por favor... ven aquí. No muerdo —me dijo. —A menos que quieras que lo haga, es decir...

Me sonrojé, mirando mis pies, mis pensamientos ahora llenos con la erótica imagen del Sr. Mellark mordisqueando mi cuello y labios... entonces mi clítoris.

—Cierra la puerta por mí —indicó él cuando me quedé allí demasiado tiempo, congelada en el lugar.


	5. No te preocupes, dulce niña

**No te preocupes, dulce niña.**

Parpadeé, tratando de salir de la niebla en la que él me tenía antes de hacer lo que me pedía.

Cuando estaba a medio camino de su cama, mi cuerpo ya estaba temblando mientras mis ojos parecían incapaces de enfocar cuando mi mente reaccionaba a la vista de su esculpido pecho y la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones de fino algodón. Las gafas, esas jodidas cosas me estaban volviendo loca.

Cuando finalmente me acerqué, él puso el libro boca abajo, moviéndose fuera de la cama y quedándose de pie junto a mí.

—Te dije lo que quería antes... Aún lo quiero, pero quiero que primero tengamos un poco de diversión. Que disfrutemos mutuamente —habló él en voz baja, su voz seductora, empeñada en destruir mis bragas de satén.

—Está bien —acepté, dándole una sonrisa dulce.

Me sentía tan tímida cuando estaba cerca de él. Nunca era tímida con los chicos, pero el Sr. Mellark era diferente. Tan sexy, dominante, y aun así caliente.

Él sabía lo que quería.

Él sabía lo que yo quería.

—Déjame mirarte. —Me instó a girar. Lo hice, pero él me detuvo, colocando sus grandes manos sobre mis hombros antes de que pudiese dar una vuelta completa. —Tan bonita —dijo tranquilamente, levantando mi pelo, así él podría rozar con sus labios la parte trasera de mi cuello como un cálido susurro.

Cada caricia, cada palabra entrecortada, la más leve caricia de sus suaves labios sobre mi piel... todo esto... me hizo anhelar y doler por más, cualquier cosa y todo lo que él podía darme.

Gemí. No pude evitarlo.

Sus labios nunca dejaron mi cuerpo, pero sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo de mi torso, frotando y acariciando, primero deslizándose sobre mis pechos, amasándolos con sus hábiles manos mientras me hacía sentir pequeña y protegida en sus brazos. Entonces esas manos cubrieron mi vientre, sus brazos envueltos a mí alrededor desde atrás, haciéndome gemir ruidosamente cuando las deslizó sobre mis caderas, tirándome al ras contra su cuerpo.

Una sacudida de pura lujuria se disparó a través de mí cuando sentí su polla, dura e insistente, presionada en mi espalda. —¿Esto se siente bien, Katniss? ¿Yo tocándote?

Asentí en silencio, lloriqueando cuando sus manos se movieron, una a mi trasero para ahuecar mi culo, mientras que la otra se deslizó hacia adelante para acunar mi empapado coño. Yo sabía que él podía sentir mi pulso caliente a través de la fina tela de mis bragas de satén. —Ya estás tan húmeda, dulce niña.

—He estado húmeda por ti todo el día, —admití honestamente, mi voz temblando con deseo. —Desde que te vi en el garaje y entonces... cuando te vi... poniéndote duro... yo... ¡Oh, Sr. Mellark... por favor!

Sin previo aviso, su mano se retiró y luego volvió otra vez dentro de mis bragas, hundiendo inmediatamente dos dedos, haciéndome gritar ante la repentina plenitud.

Más, era lo único que podía pensar. La palabra se convirtió en un silencioso canto en mi cabeza, casi como una súplica.

Más... más... más... Cada centímetro de mi recalentado cuerpo estaba pidiéndolo.

—Siempre he pensado que eras una chica guapa, pero hoy... fue diferente. Hoy, cuando te vi... joder... mi polla se puso tan dura —casi gruñó él. —Hoy, deseaba... no, necesitaba follarte. —Sus palabras se derramaron, intensas y entrecortadas, como si estuviese a punto de jadear, su necesidad tan evidente como la mía. —Nunca he querido a alguien tan mal. Era en todo lo que podía pensar, inclinándote sobre esa lavadora, mi escritorio en la oficina, en mi cama... joder... Yo solo... Necesito estar dentro de ti, Katniss.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, todas las formas en las que él me quería. Yo también lo quería. Lo necesitaba.

Ambos lo hicimos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él me giro en sus brazos y nos trasladó a la cama, su cuerpo rápidamente me atrapó en el colchón. Él no dudó antes de besar mis labios, su lengua deslizándose profundo, haciéndome gemir en su boca.

Me encantó la manera en que me besó sin reservas, agradable y duro, una promesa de las cosas por venir.

Sin romper la conexión entre nuestros labios, él me hizo rodar por encima suyo, tirando de mí hasta tener el ángulo perfecto para aplastarme contra su tiesa polla.

—¿Puedes ser dulce para mí, Katniss? —murmuró, cepillando su mano suavemente sobre mi cabello. Sus palabras me emocionaron, haciéndome retorcer un poco sobre él mientras levantaba la mirada, sonriendo inocentemente, asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo. —Buena chica. Toma mi polla y muéstrame que tan dulce puedes ser.

Con los ojos amplios y excitados, me trasladé hacia abajo de su cuerpo hasta que estuve cara a cara con esa impresionante erección luchando contra los límites de sus pantalones de algodón.

Sin dudarlo, alcancé la cinturilla, sintiendo el peso de él, pesado en mi palma, lisa piel envuelta alrededor de duro acero. No pude evitar mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de asombro, especialmente cuando él tembló en mi pequeña mano.

Mordí mi labio por un momento, preguntándome si él esperaba que solo lo acariciara, o si quería que lo tomara dentro de mi boca.

Él asintió alentadoramente, con los ojos ardientes asomando por encima de los sexys marcos negros.

Esa mirada era justo... mierda... demasiado jodidamente caliente para palabras. Casi tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para despejar la bruma de lujuria de mis pensamientos, así podría centrarme en la tarea en manos, por así decirlo.

Sin ninguna indicación, simplemente deslicé sus pantalones de pijama, liberando esa gruesa polla.

Mi mirada quedó clavada en la suave cabeza, sorprendida al descubrirla húmeda con una gota de líquido pre-seminal que yo tenía que tocar. Mis dedos rozaron la punta sintiendo la sedosa humedad extenderse debajo de mi dedo mientras lo frotaba, encontrándome maravillada de lo caliente y duro que se sentía en mi pequeña mano.

—¿Sientes lo duro que me pones, Katniss? —susurró como si leyera mis pensamientos, sus caderas ligeramente arqueadas en la palma de mi mano, incitándome a acariciarlo. —No te detengas.

Lentamente, comencé a deslizar mi mano por su caliente longitud, para nada sorprendida al encontrar que mis dedos no podían envolver todo el camino alrededor de la circunferencia de él. La sola idea de tener este grosor dentro de mí, clavándome duro a la cama, hizo que mi coño se apretara con anticipación, pero primero lo quería en mi boca.

Lamí mis labios y me deslice hacia adelante, degustando la punta de su polla con mi lengua. Él gimió, poniendo sus manos en mi pelo, guiando mi boca sobre su longitud. Él estaba a mitad de camino cuando llegó cerca de la parte posterior

de mi garganta. Fue entonces que me moví para atrás con cuidado, no muy segura de sí podría tomar más puesto que mis labios estaban ya desplegados tratando de envolverse a su alrededor.

—Por favor, dulce niña. Un poco más —alentó él, acariciando mi cabeza. Abrí mi boca un poco más ampliamente, ignorando el leve dolor en mi mandíbula cuando me impulsé hacia abajo, haciéndome ahogar y atragantar un poco.

—Oh... eso es tan bueno —gimió cuando me retiré, lamiendo todo el camino hacia arriba y acariciándolo con mi lengua antes de llevarlo a mi boca otra vez tan profundo como él podía ir. Bajé algunas veces más, repitiendo la acción, acariciando y apretando la base de su pene mientras lo succionaba una y otra vez en un lento y sensual ritmo. —Joder... vas a hacerme venir si no te detienes ahora.

Con los ojos puestos en él, lamí un resbaladizo camino por la parte inferior de su polla, viendo como sus pupilas se dilataban, sus párpados pesados con lujuria. Una vez que mi lengua hizo el viaje final desde su base hasta la punta, gateé encima de él, besando mi camino hasta su torso, buscando esa dulce fricción mientras mis pechos cubiertos rozaban placenteramente sus abdominales.

La sensación era embriagadora, el gusto de él perfección pura.

Mis pezones, ya rígidos y sensibles, dolían por el tipo de alivio que sólo su boca podría dar.

—Vamos a sacarte de ese bonito vestido —sugirió él antes de deslizarse hacia atrás para incorporarse contra la cabecera de roble oscuro. Se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando mis caderas, incitándome a montar a horcajadas sobre él. Al sentarme de nuevo en sus muslos, estuvimos casi al mismo nivel de los ojos, su boca y sus labios tan cerca que yo sencillamente podía inclinarme y hundir mi lengua en su interior. Sin embargo, yo estaba feliz de que él tomara la iniciativa.

Sus dedos se arrastraron seductoramente a lo largo de cada brazo hasta que encontraron el fino y sedoso vestido agrupado en mi cintura. Sin decir palabra, lo levantó sobre mi cabeza, sus ojos sólo dejando los míos cuando la tela pasó sobre mi cara y luego otra vez cuando mis pechos estuvieron completamente expuestos. Mordí mis labios, sintiendo un aleteo en mi estómago en respuesta a la evidente hambre que vi en sus ojos.

—Oh, Katniss —gimió él, su boca repentinamente adherida a un tieso pezón. La acción me hizo gritar en éxtasis y alivio, y no pude evitar retorcerme en su regazo, arqueándome hacia delante para empujar aún más mis pechos en su cara.

—Eso se siente tan bien —susurré cuando él cambió de lado, dando a mi otro pezón el mismo tratamiento.

En ese momento, yo estaba desesperada por que él me tocara una vez más, especialmente después de lo que me hizo en su oficina. Yo sabía lo bien que podrían hacerme sentir esos talentosos dedos.

Sus manos, que habían estado apoyadas sobre mis caderas, se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta acunar mi culo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él justo cuando tiró de mi cuerpo más cerca, atrayendo la empapada entrepierna de mis bragas al ras contra su polla. Por instinto, mi cuerpo se lanzó hacia delante, apretándome descaradamente contra él.

Me encantó la forma en que el empapado tejido se deslizó suavemente arriba y abajo de su longitud, estimulando mi sensible clítoris, pero el desquiciante ritmo no hizo nada por disminuir el hueco y palpitante dolor entre mis muslos.

Más.

Sus labios hicieron un lento viaje desde mi pecho a mi clavícula y hasta mi cuello. Él estaba succionando duro, era seguro que dejaría una marca. Me encantó eso. La idea de él reclamándome, marcándome como suya.

No podía esperar a tener su polla llenándome, estirándome desde el interior.

—Te deseo, Sr. Mellark —susurré, deslizando mis dedos en los sedosos mechones de pelo negro. —¿Vas a ser mi primera vez?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos abruptamente, el shock convirtiéndose rápidamente en pura lujuria. Me observó fijamente como si yo fuera la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto. —Dulce Katniss —gimió él. —Me aseguraré de hacerlo tan bueno para ti.

Entonces él nos hizo rodar, sus caderas clavándose bruscamente en las mías, fijándome en el colchón con todo su peso. Gemí al sentir su polla presionando firmemente contra mi montículo.

¿Esto en realidad iba a pasar? Apenas podía creerlo.

—Por favor —supliqué, empujando hacia arriba, urgiéndolo a tomarme.

Sus labios inclinados sobre los míos, su lengua deslizándose profundamente y masajeando como si estuviera follando mi boca, mientras que cálidas manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, frotando y acariciando, construyendo una necesidad tan grande que pensé que iba a explotar si él no estaba dentro de mí pronto.

Sus dedos se engancharon alrededor de la cinturilla de mis bragas, deslizándolas rápidamente por mis piernas. Cuando él no pudo alcanzar más lejos, yo las moví el resto del camino, pateándolas al piso donde pronto se olvidaron. El movimiento me obligó a abrir mis piernas, acunando la polla del Sr. Mellark entre los labios de mi hinchado coño, tan cerca de donde yo le necesitaba.

Él estaba justo ahí.

No pasó mucho antes de que mi paciencia flanqueara, mis caderas balanceándose instintivamente, logrando que él se bañara en mis jugos, necesitando desesperadamente que empujara en mi interior.

—¿Quieres mi polla, dulce niña? —Su voz era firme con lujuria, su cálido aliento hacía cosquillas en mi oído mientras mi estómago se apretaba en anticipación. Asentí contra él, labios firmemente encerrados entre mis dientes. —Dímelo —exigió.

—Quiero... Yo quiero tu polla, Sr. Mellark —grite, mis caderas moviéndose desesperadamente contra las suyas.

—Esto probablemente dolerá —advirtió. Yo sabía que lo haría, pero no tenía miedo. Podría manejar el dolor. Alineándose en mi entrada, apreté mis dientes, preparándome. Cuando la gruesa cabeza entró en mí, me quede sin aliento ante la aguda quemadura, tratando de concentrarme en lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡El Sr. Mellark estaba deslizando su polla dentro de mí!

Él se movió lentamente pero no se detuvo mientras hacía su camino hacia mi interior llenándome. —Mierda... tan jodidamente apretada — gimió él contra mi oído. Lloriqueé. El dolor era intenso, pero no insoportable, y en el momento que sentí sus firmes abdominales presionados contra mi estómago, supe que estaba completamente dentro.

Tan profundo.

Él detuvo su movimiento, dejándome acostumbrarme a la caliente intrusión. Después de un momento, el dolor comenzó a aliviarse y sentí su mano en mi mejilla. Mis ojos se abrieron. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que los había cerrado.

—Está bien —murmuró, mirándome con cuidado, su rostro era una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación. —¿Estás bien?

Asentí, mordiendo mi labio mientras esperaba que él comenzara a moverse otra vez. Sus ojos buscaron en los míos brevemente antes de que finalmente lo hiciera. —Te sientes tan bien —me dijo cuándo se retiró, casi todo el camino, antes de deslizarse otra vez. Me estremecí un poco, pero el dolor no era nada en comparación con antes.

Él empujó una y otra vez, la velocidad en construcción, aumentando el placer. —¿Puedes venirte? —gimió él sin aliento, sudor formándose en su frente.

Oh Dios, yo quería que él me hiciera venir tan intensamente.

—Sí... Tengo que llegar —lloriqueé, mis dedos clavándose en su musculosa espalda.

—Tócate a ti misma, Katniss— indicó él, su firme y esbelto cuerpo, tenso, cerniéndose sobre mí y creando suficiente espacio para que mis dedos encontraran mi clítoris, suficiente espacio para ver su reluciente pene desapareciendo una y otra vez mientras él se movía fluidamente dentro de mí. Era increíble. Ni siquiera estaba segura cómo él cabía.

La visión de él moviéndose en mí era tan erótica que casi me envió sobre el borde.

—Observa lo caliente que nos vemos juntos —me dijo, su voz tensa con mesura. Me di cuenta que él también nos estaba viendo. Asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo, rápidamente llevé mis dedos al lugar donde estábamos unidos, fascinada por la forma en que los labios de mi vagina se estiraban alrededor de su grueso eje, tocándonos en asombro antes de trasladarme a frotar rápidos círculos en mi sensible clítoris, sintiendo como un pulso caliente bajo mis dedos temblaba.

—Sí —susurré cuando él giró sus caderas, golpeando un lugar dentro de mí que me mareaba con necesidad, me atontaba por más. —Por favor, Sr. Mellark —Yo realmente quería que lo hiciera de nuevo. Él lo hizo.

—¿Quieres más? ¿Mi polla se siente bien? —prácticamente gruñó él, sus ojos oscuros e intensos mientras yo lloriqueaba y gemía con cada poderosa embestida.

—Más —rogué, apretando mi agarre, frotando mi clítoris más y más rápido. Estaba tan cerca de llegar, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. —Oh mierda...

—Eso es todo. Córrete por mí —me alentó él tensamente, su expresión tirante y hermosa. Él cerró los ojos, enterrando su cara en mi cuello cuando mis caderas se arquearon contra él, conduciéndolo más profundo en mi interior. Era abrumador y maravilloso y por lo tanto mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.

Entonces yo me hice añicos, mis paredes internas contrayéndose alrededor de su polla, apretando y apretando mientras estallé con éxtasis. Perdí el control, gritando mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba firmemente en sus cálidos brazos.

Un gemido entrecortado salió de mis labios y me retorcí contra él, amando la manera en que él me follaba tan duro, mostrándome cuánto me quería.

Él era simplemente perfecto.

Todo.

La intensa sensación de venirme con la gruesa polla del Sr. Mellark moviéndose dentro de mí era lo más increíble que jamás había experimentado.

Cuando comencé a descender de ese poderoso clímax, sus fuertes manos encontraron mis caderas, tirando de mí cuerpo hacia abajo de la cama mientras él doblaba sus rodillas. Antes de que incluso registrara lo que estaba haciendo, él levantó mis piernas, posicionándolos sobre sus hombros, lo que inevitablemente le permitió un acceso más profundo. —Puedes tomar todo de mi así —susurró como si quisiera explicar el cambio de posición. Ninguna explicación era necesaria, aunque, con cada embestida perfectamente angulada me hizo llorar por otra, y otra... más y más.

No quería que se detuviera.

En nuestra nueva posición, fácilmente podía ver su polla entrar y salir, la forma en que desaparecía detrás de mí hinchado clítoris hasta que él estaba totalmente en mi interior. Había algo acerca de vernos juntos así que acabo atrapándome, poniéndome aún más caliente y húmeda por él. Era tan jodidamente increíble, yo no podía creer que estaba dentro de mí.

—Joder... vas a hacerme venir tan duro, dulce niña —gimió él, retrocediendo antes de que sus caderas se abalanzaron, clavándome a la cama. Grite fuertemente, sintiendo una intensa mezcla de placer y dolor.

—Jesucristo —gimió él cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse erráticamente. Él se iba a venir. No tardaría mucho. Yo lo quería, quería ver la mirada de felicidad en su rostro cuando se perdiera en el placer que mi cuerpo proporcionaba, quería sentir la caliente semilla pulsando de él, derramándose dentro de mí, reclamándome.

Él estaba en el borde cuando de repente sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. —Eres... joder... ¿puedo venirme dentro de ti? —prácticamente estaba rogando él, sus ojos pidiendo mi respuesta.

—Por favor —me quedé sin aliento, sabiendo que él quería asegurarse de que estábamos protegidos.

—Joder sí —gruñó él, perdiendo todo sentido de preocupación, aunque su rostro seguía siendo intenso a medida que se acercaba más y más a su inminente liberación. —¿Quieres mi semen?

—Por favor, Sr. Mellark... Quiero sentirte —rogué, sin importarme como sonaba. Lo único que me preocupaba era como de increíble se sentía él dentro de mí, cuánto necesitaba que él se viniera tan duro como yo lo había hecho.

—Oh... Katniss, joder, dulce niña... —su voz era dura, su cuerpo tenso. De repente, su expresión cambió, su rostro feroz y hermoso, luciendo casi dolido cuando dio un último empuje, arqueándose como algún animal salvaje mientras llegaba. —Joder... Voy a... —gritó, quedándose quieto mientras su polla pulsaba dentro de mí, llenándome con varios chorros de caliente semen.

Cuando él descendió de su liberación, su cuerpo pareció relajarse.

Él reposicionó mis piernas así yo estaba tumbada de lado, la espalda arqueada contra su pecho mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de mí, tirando de nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor. Estaba tan cansada que no quería nada más que dormir en su cama, acurrucados juntos como esto, pero ahora que ambos habíamos conseguido lo que queríamos, teníamos que considerar a Annie, mi mejor amiga a quien yo estaba bastante segura que había traicionado por follar a su padre.

¿Cuánto tiempo más ella iba a dormir? ¿Cuánto más podría permanecer en la cama de su padre sin que ella notara mi ausencia?

Ella nunca podría averiguar lo que hicimos. Me odiaría con seguridad.

-Katniss, estás tensa, dulce niña —comentó él antes de frotar suaves círculos en mi cadera. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, realmente. Sólo estaba recordando que no me puedo quedar en la habitación mucho más tiempo. —Yo sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros, pero no podía evitarlo. De verdad no me quería ir. En absoluto. Él suspiró pesadamente, llevando una mano a mi pelo, pasando sus dedos a través de los largos mechones. —Annie en cualquier momento podría despertar —le recordé.

Ante la mención de su hija, el Sr. Mellark pareció ponerse un poco rígido, pero luego casi inmediatamente se relajó.

—Ella me va a odiar, si alguna vez se entera —susurré, tratando de no llorar.

—Está bien, Katniss. Sólo será nuestro secreto. ¿Está bien? —me tranquilizó, tirando más cerca de mí antes de girarme en sus brazos. Una vez que estábamos cara a cara, sus cálidos labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso lento y dulce, suave pero exigente, dando y recibiendo.

Se sentía tan bien. Lo único que quería era a él.

No quería que esto... lo que sea que era, terminara.

—Podemos... um... —¿Cómo decirle que quería más? —No quiero que sea la única vez —susurré, mirando a otro lado, sintiendo que mi cara se calentaba con vergüenza.

—No quiero que sea la última vez, mi dulce niña. Tú me haces sentir tan bien —susurró besando mis labios con ternura. —Sólo tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

—¿En serio? —Chillé, apenas podía creer que él quisiera estar conmigo otra vez.

Él se rió ante mi arrebato, tiró más cerca de mí y besó mi frente. —Sí, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué querrías salir con un viejo como yo.

—Sr. Mellark... no estás tan viejo. Además, eres magnífico y lo sabes —le dije, cepillado mis dedos sobre su firmes abdominales para dar énfasis. Él se estremeció ligeramente en respuesta.

—Sabes... no tienes que llamarme Sr. Mellark, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró, su voz mezclada con diversión. —No es que Sr. Mellark no tenga un cierto atractivo, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Está bien, Peeta... —Dije, ruborizándome. —Pero... ¿puedo todavía llamarte Sr. Mellark a veces? Se siente travieso por alguna razón.

Ese comentario lo hizo reír aún más duro, el sonido sordo y profundo en su pecho, me calentó por dentro y por fuera. —Por supuesto que puedes, dulce niña.

Sonreí, pero sentí avecinar un bostezo que simplemente no pude contener.

—Estás cansada —supuso él. Asentí con la cabeza, odiaba la idea de dejar esta cama. No tenía ni idea de cuándo tendríamos una oportunidad de estar juntos así otra vez.

Era realmente increíble que él deseara más, pero tuve que preguntarme cuando volveríamos incluso a tener la oportunidad de estar juntos con todos los viajes que él tenía que hacer por trabajo. —Te vas tan a menudo, aunque... con tu trabajo... —No quería sonar malhumorada porque honestamente, estaba más allá de la emoción de que él quisiera algo más que esto.

—¿Annie no te dijo, entonces? —preguntó él, su boca dividiéndose en una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Fui trasladado la semana pasada, no voy a viajar ni la mitad de cómo lo hacía, y desde que voy a estar en casa casi todas las noches, definitivamente podemos arreglar algún tiempo para estar juntos. Annie generalmente empuja su toque de queda al límite cuando sale con Finnick de todos modos.

—Me siento mal por mentirle a ella... pero no lo suficientemente mal como para detenerme.

—No te preocupes, dulce niña. Nos las arreglaremos.

FIN

* * *

Ya llegamos al fin de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

La verdad son 3 pequeños libros, pero no tengo los siguientes 2; asi que si alguien los consigue o los tiene seria tan amable de enviarmelos... me muero por leerlos.

PD: aunque sean en ingles los acepto.

Bueno hasta pronto y gracias por leerla :D


End file.
